Power Rangers Rail Warriors
by RedTimeForceRangerProductions
Summary: Five teenage runaways were traveling the country by rail when they came across a group of monsters attacking a multicolored train. They stepped in and helped defend the train and the older man on it. However, when a stronger monster appeared, the man pulled the five onboard, and the train sped off. The man provided them each with a morpher to become the Power Rangers Rail Warriors!
1. Characters

**Plot**

Long ago, a beam of light shot from the cosmos and hit Earth, however, the beam scattered when it hit the atmosphere like a prism creating a system of Tracks of Light. However, where there is light, there is darkness, and like a crack, a system of Shadowtracks formed.

The beings of both tracks began to fight until a stalemate occurred. There was a stalemate that lasted until the present day.

Five teenage runaways were traveling the country by rail when they came across a group of monsters attacking a multicolored train. They stepped in and helped defend the train and the older man on it. However, when a stronger monster appeared, the man pulled the five onboard, and the train sped off.

The man introduced himself as The Conductor, he informed the teens of the history of the two tracks and told them that by intervening they are now a part of the battle, he provided them each with a morpher to become the Power Rangers Rail Warriors!

**Rail Ranger #1-Levi Roth**

Age: 18

Personality/Bio: After graduating high school, Levi left home to find himself. During one of his train rides across the country, he met four other teens around his age, Ike, Gina, Heath, and Terri. After saving The Conductor, Levi now can transform into Rail Ranger #1, with the typical color designation of red. As Rail Ranger #1 he can charge his attacks with fire and his weapon is the Rail Slasher

Face Claim: Joshua Bassett

**Rail Ranger #2-Isaac "Ike" Kinsley**

Age: 18

Personality/Bio: When Ike came out to his parents as bisexual, his parents kicked him out of the house. Out of fear, Ike won't reveal the truth of his sexuality to his new friends to avoid meeting the same fate and kicked out of the team. After saving The Conductor, Ike can morph into Rail Ranger #2, typically blue. As Rail Ranger #2, he has the ability of super speed, and his weapon is the Track Blaster.

Face Claim: Frankie Rodriguez

**Rail Ranger #3-Gina Garrett**

Age:18

Personality/Bio: Gina left her wealthy and comfortable life to get away from her overbearing parents. Even though raised in a wealthy family, she is all tomboy, preferring shorts, t-shirts, and sneakers to dresses, skirts, and high heels. After meeting the others, she quickly becomes friends with Terri, seeing the other girl as something of a younger sister. The Conductor gave her the ability to morph into Rail Ranger #3, typically yellow. As Rail Ranger #3, her special ability the power to create a shield, and her weapon is the Crossing Smasher.

Face Claim: Sofia Wylie

**Rail Ranger #4-Heath Greenberg**

Age: 18

Personality/Bio: Heath left his home, fleeing his abusive parents, and has never looked back since. He is very protective of his new friends, especially Terri, ever since her reveal that she grew up in the foster system. He usually fights alongside Terri in battle, watching over her, either out of comradeship or romantic interest. Because Heath isn't one to talk about his feelings, due to his upbringing, any feelings toward Terri, other than comradeship, are unconfirmed on his end. The Conductor gave him the ability to morph into Rail Ranger #4, typically green. His special ability is to create a sonic boom resembling the whistle of the train, and his weapon is the Tunnel Ax.

Face Claim: Matt Cornett

**Rail Ranger #5-Teresa "Terri" Acker**

Age:18

Personality/Bio: Terri grew up in the foster system, being bounced around from foster home to foster home. Her father had left her mother before she was born, and her young mother spent all her earnings on herself, rather than using it to support herself and her daughter. The Acker family eventually adopted her, but they, too, became overwhelmed and were unable to support her along with their other children, so she returned to the foster system. Upon becoming an adult, she was able to leave, so Terri boarded a train in search of somewhere to settle down and call her own. She met Levi and the others. She made fast friends with Gina, and became something of a younger sister to the older girl, despite Gina being older by only a few months. As the youngest member of the team, she is watched over by Heath in battle, but whether it is out of comradeship or romantic interest, that remains a mystery on Heath's part, and Terri is rather oblivious to romance, considering her male teammates to be her best friends and Gina to be her sister. While she doesn't know, she has a slight interest in their leader Levi. The Conductor gave her the ability to transform into Rail Ranger #5, typically pink. As Rail Ranger #5, her special ability is super strength, and her weapon is the Bridge Claw.

Face Claim: Olivia Rodrigo


	2. Choo-Choo! Train Team Departing,pt 1

As the day had been bright and sunny, there were the sounds of trains horns. The loud blaring could be heard a great distance, as the chimes of the lights on the road and gates coming down to block traffic from being hit. The train had blared past, as many people were sitting on it, as it was soon to arrive at a station. Five people were near one another but in different seats.

All were seeming to be the ripe old age of 18. Each looked to be seniors in high school. Well, except the one in the far back. He had a smile on his face as he looked outside the window. He was wondering where his train ride would take him next.

He has curly brownish blonde hair, with a slim build, and is tall. He wore what seemed to be a black varsity jacket with red sleeves and lines all on it with the letter W on it for his old school, seeming to have just graduated high school. In the seat diagonally to him and a few feet forward, was a Latino boy with combed-back brown hair and glasses. He was wearing a long-sleeve blue shirt, with designer pants, with multiple colors on them. With a jean jacket, he had been looking at the boy in Red before turning back to his window.

In the seat across from him, was a girl wearing mostly designer clothes, with a tomboy flair to it. The girl wore a yellow crop top with black shorts, leather boots with a nice necklace. She had a light brown skin tone and curly black hair and the latest headphones in her ear while nodding her head to some music.

In front of her, a boy was messing with a yoyo. He had dark brown hair and a nice-looking face, but the look in his eyes was somewhat distant as he had blue/green eye color. He wore a green hoodie with khaki pants and sneakers.

The last person in this car was a pretty girl. She was slightly shorter than the others; she had long, brownish blonde hair with brown eyes. She was wearing a mauve leather jacket over the cream and a pink sweater and a navy skirt. Each was on this train for their reason.

But since none of which would speak, the train had been a silent ride for the past hour until they made their way to the next station. _"We will be making a quick stop; please be aboard the train in the next hour. You are free to get off, but be sure to get back on before the hour is up." _Spoke a man over the intercoms, the first one to stand up was the curly brownish blonde-haired teen. He stretched his arms out slightly as he yawned.

"You want to travel, and you end up sitting on a train for a few hours." He had spoken, chuckling to himself. The others had gotten up as well. The teen decided to speak to them as he smiled; he walked over to the guy in blue. "Hey, my names Levi Roth," He said holding his hand out to the guy wearing glasses, this guy had looked at Levi for a quick second and turned his head to the other direction as he spoke, with a slight red hue to his face.

"My name is Isaac. Isaac Kinsley."

"Isaac, huh, how about I call you Ike," Levi said with a smile on his face.

"Why, Ike?" Isaac had asked with a bit of quickness. "Well, Isaac seems rather long. And Ike sounds cool, don't you think?"

_The Tracks of Light are arriving. The Tracks of Light are arriving. _All the teens had heard, as they each got off the train, to their surprise, A train with well Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink came down and came to a halting stop, and next to it was a black train with a skull on the front of it.

"What the heck is that," Levi said, pointing at it, as the two trains stopped, a bunch of monster creatures wearing all black, and black top hats jumped off the train. They had raised their weapons pointed at the train and started blasting at it.

"They're attacking that other train." Ike had yelled out as he pointed. "Well, I'm not sitting here and going nothing," Levi had said, putting up a smile on his face.

"You guys shouldn't either." He said, jumping onto the tracks and running to the other side, jumping at one of the monsters, going into a roll as he punched it in the face. "That guy is just crazy!" the girl who had been wearing a yellow crop top and black skirt. "I like it." She said with a grin, running over as well, giving one of them a swift kick as it flipped and fell.

Next came the boy in green, he put his yo-yo in his pocket, looking to the other two. Giving a quick smile as he ran over as well, holding one of his arms out, to knock one of these creatures down. "Looked like you guys could you some help."

Levi had smiled at the new alley, punching another down. "Well, thanks for the help. My names-"

"Levi, right? I heard. The names Heath." Heath spoke, cutting Levi off. While, he did a quick kick of one of the monsters, ducking an ax swing of another. They had looked to the girl with the yellow crop top who was doing quick work of some of them as well.

"Gina Garrett!" She yelled, ducking and rolling out of the way, making her way to Levi and Heath as they were getting surrounded. A trash can had hit a few of the monsters. As the three looked over, they had seen Ike, who had another in hand.

"Thanks' Ike!" Levi yelled. Ike waved back as he threw the other trashcan at one more who was coming up next to Levi. The final girl had, jumped and ran over, pushing some more down as they had lined up.

"Um…I'm Teresa Acker. But you can call me Terri." As the five had finally grouped up, they finished off a few more. But before they could do more. A loud and angry voice yelled at them. He had hopped off the black train.

He had pearls on him; he looked like a purse, with two heads, one with a crow's mask and one with a sad face, all on its body was black tethers. Cementing the fact, it looked like a purse. It held a staff with six claws on the top of it.

"You are meddling kids. Don't think you can get in the way of the Shadowtracks!"

"Shadowtracks, huh? Well, I guess that makes you the bad guy!" Levi said, running full force at the new opponent. "Levi holds on; we don't know what that thing is." Ike had yelled out, trying to stop him, but it was too late.

"Here I come!" Levi said, jumping at him with a kick, but the monster had dropped his staff and knocked Levi's leg down, making him stumble a bit before he grabbed him by his jacket.

"I told you to buzz off!" The monster said with anger as he kicked Levi, making him fly back a couple of inches, and into a bunch of crates. "Levi!" Ike yelled. The others running around to go help him out.

"What'll we do?! What'll we do?!" Terri had asked a bit scared as the monster had gotten closer before he could do anything. The long train with the five different colors sped by, and the teens had disappeared.

"Son…me and your father have been talking, and we think it's time that. We took some time to ourselves." A woman with blonde hair had spoken, to Levi who had been wearing a red shirt., and jeans. He was wearing red sneakers, with black highlights. His father, who was standing by the kitchen counter, was putting up a brave face.

"What…" Levi had said, looking at them. "Son, it's not because of you. It's just…me, and your mother, we've been drifting apart these last few years, and we didn't want it to get in the way of your graduation."

Levi had thought back to seeing his dad sleeping on the couch lately. "Is that why you've.." It had all come to Levi; he had put up a smile as he started chuckling as he sighed.

"Honey, I promise this has nothing to do with you." His mother had spoken to him. But he shook his head. "Mom…I want to say something. Before graduating, I've had this thought in my head. Instead of applying for colleges, I've decided to leave town to find myself, staying here is going to make some of my emotions worse. So I've decided to leave."

"When were you going to tell us about this." His father had spoken up walking a bit closer. "I don't think I need to. I'm an adult now. I'm eighteen, and I've decided what I'm going to do. Just like you decided to do this."

"Just know I love both of you."

"Mom! Dad!" Levi said, opening his eyes with a quick motion, as he heard the sounds of a train moving. He lifted his body with a quick movement as his mouth was open and a slight tear in his eye.

"Oh, you're awake." Heath, who had been leaning against the trains pole, messing with his yo-yo. Gina had been kneeling next to Levi as she slightly got up, Ike was standing a few inches away, and Terri was sitting in one of the booth seats next to Levi.

Levi had got a quick look at his surroundings, as he had been laying on one of the seats, the handles above him swinging as the train moved.

"You okay?" Gina had asked Levi as his leg was up, and the other against the floor. The trains had blown its whistle. "I'm back on the train?" He had looked around, noticing that this wasn't the same train he was on the first time.

Ike had sat down next to him. "Yeah. We're after the Shadow who fled." Levi had looked at him like the four of them learned something while he was unconscious.

"So, then who is that?" As Levi stood up, an older gentleman had been standing in front of him; he wore a conductor's uniform. He had a hat, a white and blue conductor's coat, with a light blue tie. But, on his hand was a puppet, which looked like a monkey.

"I'm Conductor." He said with a smile. "Welcome. I want to thank you for protecting the Railzords." "He's my right-hand man, Ticket" Conductor, had said as he looked towards the puppet on his hand.

"But, you're making it move?" Levi asked as he stepped a bit closer. "Incorrect." Conductor had replied. "Please don't say such strange things." Ticket spoke with a somewhat groggily and high voice.

Levi went and grabbed Ticket. "But you're making it move-" "It's an illusion," Conductor had replied. As he moved Ticket out of the way, Ticket and Conductor had started singing at the same time.

"Hey, Ike. What's going on?" Ike had pushed his glasses up slightly, as Levi had addressed him. Ike stood up and replied to him.

"Not sure. I don't know either. All I know is that these guys saved us right before that Shadow was about to attack us."

Levi had looked around as the others had gotten a bit closer. Heath still leaning against the pole. "I guess real introductions are in order. "I'm Levi" Each of them had then spoken their names as well, in order. "Isaac, but I guess you can all call me Ike now. "Gina." "Heath." "Teresa. But I'd like to be called Terri."

Ike had sat down in the booth seat as Levi had looked toward him. "Great. So why are we here?" He was looking a bit confused.

"Well, when we came to before you did, we were here." Terri had spoken up, and Heath had continued. "We were asked to fight as Power Rangers."

"Power Rangers? You mean like all those superheroes you see on the news? Against that Shadow creature, right?"

"SHADOWTRACKS!" Conductor had yelled behind Levi, scaring him and the others. "They live in this world's darkness. Their goal is to wrap the world in darkness."

Far away, in the world of darkness, at a castle-like terminal with make tracks exiting it. A feminine voice of a woman spoke. "Yungtheif, Is the new station complete yet?" she spoke, with her question as she looked at a screen with the monster bowing slightly.

The monster wore a French Victorian outfit, he faces being one side white and the other with a purple accent to it with tentacles flowing out — her hat with a bird-like design to the side.

"Yes, ma'am! I've already named it Mount Brat Abandonment." Yungtheif had said, continuing to bow and raising his head back up. As he moved slightly, there were children aboard the train, crying. "All I need to do is transfer the children there." "The children's crying should form some fine shadows."

As he finished, a girly younger voice cried out. "Mother! Dow is bored." A giant girl came running in; she had shiny white eyes and wore a big dress like her mother and a bonnet, which was purely white.

"I want to go out!" Dow said, pointing up a bit to the screen. The woman had walked over to her daughter. "Oh, Dow! Just a bit longer. Please be patient."

"Mother is creating a station brimming with shadows for you." As she spoke with her daughter, a cane came cracking down on the checkered floors. "Empress Noct." A man's grim and long slur with his voice came in. His clothing resembles that of a Victorian Italian Aristocrat, with part of his facial features resembling a mask of a plague doctor.

"It's too soon to be creating a station for playing." He spoke up, walking a bit to the side. "Right now, we need to expand the ShadowTracks.

"To prepare for the arrival of The Darkness Emperor." He spoke looking towards her; Empress Noct had crossed her hands together, replying.

"Count Lun, Dow will someday be the emperor's consort." She began walking towards Lun, her heels clicking against the floor. "Filling her with beauty is for the emperor's sake!" As her mother was speaking, Dow had been looking off at something else. As she turned to the side, another monster had made his presence known as his chains had rattled as he was standing outside.

He had the appearance resembling that of a World War I German military general. With chains hanging from his shoulders. "Baron Shade…" Dow spoke softly, looking towards him.

"Power Rangers, eh?" Baron Shade spoke to himself as he looked out into the darkness. Back with the trains, as they rolled across the tracks. "And our Tracks Of Light exist to fight against them."

"That's why you guys are the Power Rangers Rail Warriors." Conductor had finished his presentation.

"So I'm joining to, right?" Levi had asked, walking up to Conductor. "Despite my better judgment." Ticket had begun speaking as he looked at Levi.

"yes!" Levi said, pumping his fist slightly. "But why were we picked?" Gina had asked, being the somewhat rational one. "Because of your intervention, and…SHINING LIGHT." Conductor had yelled out. As the light then went dark, and the train began to shake.

"Oh. It looks like we've caught up to the Shadow's train."

"Alright! I guess I get it, even though I don't!" Levi said, running towards the nearest door. "I accept being a Rail Warrior! I especially accept being a Power Ranger!"

"Hey!" Ike said, chasing after him. "Wait!" Gina also yelled out as they all ran after him. Levi had opened the sliding doors. "Alright." He yelled out, jumping across on to the Shadow's train.

Levi had made his way onto the Shadow's train and moved the door open. He stood where the children were crying as he realized this monster had kidnapped them.

"Are you guys okay? I'm here to save you, so it's okay now." He spoke up as loud as he could for them to here him as he walked down the aisles.

"Coming in alone. Are you a fool?" Yungtheif had asked as he pointed at Levi. "I'm different from before you freak," Levi said with a grin on his face.

"I've become a Power Ranger." Then Levi had realized that he didn't know how to transform into a Power Ranger.

"Levi sure is impatient." Conductor had said to Ticket. He then went and opened a black case. "You need these to become a Rail Warrior." Inside was a Morpher, titled Station Morpher and the Red RailZord in a hand-sized form.

Gina and the others had run back towards the Conductor. Ike had grabbed the Station Morpher and the Red RailZord. "He is a fool." Ticket had spoken up as the others looked at him.

"The reason we chose you to be the Rail Warriors is well you all were saving us. But also, that you all have a light inside you while it is complicated to explain, to put it. Most people have darkness in their hearts. You five showed that your light trumped the darkness in you. Especially Levi, as he was the first to come out and fight without thinking to help."

While Conductor was speaking to the others, Levi was fighting Yungtheif, who had kicked him through one of the doors on the train into another car — breaking through it and the glass. The others had then jumped from the train and onto the Shadow Train. "The Power to light the darkness, to fight the Shadow. Your bravery and courage. The Shining Light!"

Yungtheif had thrown Levi through one of the seats as well, breaking it as well. Ike was the first to come to his aid. "You okay, Levi?!"

"I'm fine. I'm not losing to that guy!" Levi said with a smile on his face. He had thought back. "I left home to find myself. And I guess I just did."

"You punk! Where does that confidence come from?!" Yungtheif said, grumbling. "What are you basing it on?!" Levi had just smiled as he began standing up. "Because I can envision it, I can beat you!" Levi said, running at Yungtheif, ducking from his overhead punch and hitting his stomach. Pulling his arm back and throwing a strong right hook and knocking Yungtheif right off his train as he landed on the gravel. His train was coming to a complete stop. They had ended up in a quarry. "Quickly! This way!" Ike said, yelling as he waved for the children to run.

"See? It's just as I said." Levi spoke up as he walked out. The others were running out with the children but stopping to stand with Levi.

"Don't get cocky!" Yungtheif replied angrier than before. "BANDARKS!" He yelled out as the ground gave off a murky black sound, as eerie shadows rose. The creatures that they fought before had appeared tipping their hats.

As the team stood together, Gina at the right end and Ike to her left. Terri on the left end with Heath on her right. With Levi standing in the center.

"Levi, use this to become a Power Ranger." Ike handed Levi the train station-themed transformation device and the Red RailZord. Levi took them, as the others were wearing their Morpehrs on their right wrist.

"This is the real thing! Let's start the locomotion." Ike said with a slight smile; he was looking a bit more confident than before. Levi placed his Morpher on as the straps wrapped around.

"Yeah!"

They each pressed the gold button and lifted the crossing gate-theme handle, the Morpher then yelled out. **"Now Transforming! Please stand behind the white line! **As the Shadows started to walk towards them slowly, a white line appeared as the Bandarks and Yungtheif moved back out of the way.

Each held up a small, train like device. Levi was holding up red, Ike with blue, Gina holding yellow. Heath was holding green, and Terri was holding pink. "Rail Warrior!" They each then slid their trains into their Morpher. "Now, Boarding!" Calling out together as they slammed the leavers back down with their opposite hands and the one with the Morpher on it going outward slightly.

Hand sized versions began circling the rangers forming a colorless version of their suits, without helmets as their trains began to rise around their body. The colors of their suits appeared. Each with a number on their chest, Levi had one, Ike had two, Gina had three, Heath had four, and Terri had five. A larger version of their RailZords passes through their heads, leaving their helmets behind. Levi's was the design of a steam locomotive, Ike and Heath had a bullet train, and Gina and Terri had subway trains.

As they finished transforming, they began posing. Levi punched his fist out forward as he held up one finger his Morpher calling out. _"Rail Ranger #1 Rail Ranger #1" _Ike had bowed as he called out. _"Rail Ranger #2! Rail Ranger #2!"_ Gina had pulled her arm back and pointed. _"Rail Ranger #3! Rail Ranger #3" _Heath made a slashing motion with his arms upthrust his hands out with four fingers up and his other hand holding his left arm. _"Rail Ranger #4! Rail Ranger #4!" _Terri had waved slightly and leaned coming back up to hold up her entire hand next to her helmet. _"Rail Ranger #5! Rail Ranger #5!"_

Each of them looked to be riding there on tracks as there right arms where at a right angle in front of them and their other arms out wide. "The Victorious Light!" They yelled as they linked up together their arms with their Morpher on it wherein a line together in the order of Levi, Ike, Gina, Heath, and Terri.

"Power Rangers!" They began posing slightly, with Levi holding his pointer and middle fingers like a one, Ike behind him at and angle with two fingers. Gina was standing up a bit with three, Heath holding up four, and Terri with both hands up holding up five fingers. "Rail Warriors!"

"Departing now! Full speed ahead!" Levi called out. The team was running in a line, as Levi made his way through the Bandarks straight for Yungtheif. Ike had elbowed one of the Bandarks down as he pulled out his signature weapon. "Track Blaster!" which took the form of a railway station. He fired as it paralyzed a group of Bandarks in front of him.

He got down on the ground and fire again, rolling as he hit every single one of them in front of him.

Gina was near a rock wall as she held her weapon. "Crossing Smasher!" A hammer in which the head of the hammer resembles a signal light. She jumped over a wall and brought the hammer down, the blue light going red as all the energy was released. She was causing the crows to fly into the air and explode.

Heath hit his weapon on the stomach of one of the Bandarks. "Tunnel Ax," the head of the ax resembling a cut-in-half tunnel. Heath began swinging his ax against more and more of the Bandarks, sparks flying off them as they exploded.

Terri had blocked an attack with her weapon. "Bridge Claw!" A bi-claw was resembling part of a bridge. She began slashing at the crows, knocking their weapons away as well. "Go!" She said as she fell to the ground, her Bridge Claw growing in size, as the Bandarks went through it and turned miniaturized as she began poking at them.

Levi held up his weapon next. "Rail Slasher!" resembling a stretch of a railroad track. He thrust the sword forward as railroad tracks began to constrict the Bandarks running at him. "Alright!" He said, running at them, spinning and making a horizontal slash destroying them.

Levi had jumped and slashed a few more; he had gotten close to Ike, who was firing. Ike was holding onto a Bandarks ax until Levi slashed it. "Hey, Ike, can I be blue?" Levi had asked.

"Eh?" Ike looked, well sounded a bit confused by the question. "I'm transferring," Levi replied.

"Transfer?" Ike replied. "Let me have this," Levi said, pushing the middle button on Ike's Morpher. "Wait," Ike said, as Levi lifted the crossguard, and pulled out the Blue RailZord. The Morpher was calling out, **"Now Untransforming! All persons, please quickly complete your transfers!"**

Levi had handed Ike the Red RailZord. "It'll be fine, Ike." "Will this work?!" he asked a bit skeptical as the two inserted the RailZord's into their Morphers, slamming the crossguard down. The Signals on their chest had then swapped the colors and helmets. Levi was now wearing blue with the bullet train helmet. While he still had the number one. Ike was now wearing red with the steam locomotive helmet. While he still had the number two. Ike held the Rail Slasher, and Levi held the Track Blaster. While their Morphers called _"Rail Ranger #1 Red Transferred to Blue!" "Rail Ranger #2 Blue Transferred to Red!"_

"It's worked," Ike said, surprised. "This is good too! Alright then!" Levi had run off as Heath had seen what he and Ike did. "Eh? That looks interesting." Heath said, slashing one of the Bandarks off of him. He stopped Terri, ducking her down as he swung his ax over her head and hitting another Bandark, and kicking another away. He helped her up, hitting her middle button, and activating the transfer.

"**All persons, please quickly complete your transfers!"**

Heath took out her Pink RailZord, taking out his own Green RailZord he handed it to her. They placed the zord into their respective Morphers and slammed the gates down. The Signals on their chest had then swapped the colors and helmets. Terri was now wearing green with the bullet train helmet. While she still had the number five. Heath was now wearing pink with the subway train helmet. While he still had the number four. Heath now had the Bridge Claw, and Terri had the Tunnel Ax, which she couldn't hold up to well.

"_Rail Ranger #4 Green Transferred to Pink!" "Rail Ranger #5 Pink Transferred to Green!"_

"I feel so light!" Heath said a bit excited as he ran off as well. "No Way," Terri said a bit disappointed. "This weapon is heavy." She said training to lift the Tunnel Ax, while Heath was knocking a few Bandarks out of his way with the Bridge Claw. The ones he moved out of his way started to surround Terri.

"What'll I do? What'll I do?" She got onto her knees and began thinking, and before she knew it, she felt stronger, as she lifted the ax. Spinning around in a circle as all the Bandarks around her were hit and exploded. While Heath, who was in pink, knocked a few out of his way, and Levi, who was in blue, started firing at more.

"This one next!" Levi said, running over to Heath and taking his arm and activating the transfer for him and Heath. He inserted the Blue RailZord into Heaths Morpher and the Pink into his own.

"**All persons, please quickly complete your transfers!"**

The two slammed the gates down. The Signals on their chest had then swapped the colors and helmets. Levi was now wearing pink with the subway train helmet. While he still had the number one. Heath was now wearing blue with the bullet train helmet. While he still had the number four. Heath now had the Track Blaster, and Levi had the Bridge Claw.

"_Rail Ranger #1 Blue Transferred to Pink!" "Rail Ranger #4 Pink Transferred to Blue!"_

Heath held one of the Bandarks in front of Levi, as he slashed against its chest with the Bridge Claw. Levi had jumped at the wall Gina was near as she knocked one of the Bandarks away from her. "Hey, stop playing around guys!" she yelled out to the others, as Levi had come down. She had her hand on her hip as Levi grabbed her arm.

"It's fine!" He activated the transfer for him and Gina. "Eh? What are you doing?!" He took her Yellow RailZord and put the Pink RailZord in.

"**All persons, please quickly complete your transfers!"**

He slammed her gate down for her and did the same for his. The Signals on their chest had then swapped the colors and helmets. Gina was now wearing pink with the subway train helmet. While she still had the number three. Levi was now wearing yellow with the subway train helmet. While he still had the number one. "What?!" Gina said confused. She had the Bridge Claw, and Levi had the Crossing Smasher.

"_Rail Ranger #3 Yellow Transferred to Pink!" "Rail Ranger #1 Pink Transferred to Yellow!"_

Levi had run of smashing the hammer against a few Bandarks while in yellow. Terri jumped past Gina in green, slamming the ax down. Heath was wearing blue and firing while Gina stood in between them in pink, slightly confused as slashing her claw. Ike had slashed a few with the Rail Slasher as he was still wearing Red.

"Guys! The colors don't matter if it's like this." Gina had said a bit annoyed. Heath had fired up on top of the wall knocking a few of the Bandarks down. Ike had looked around, holding onto his head as everyone was destroying Bandark left and right. "Just who's who?

Yungtheif was also getting annoyed by this color swapping. Yeah! Cut it out! I don't get it!" A Bandark had been thrown at him as the sound of the Morpher called out.

"_Rail Ranger #1 Yellow transferred to Green!"_

Levi held the tunneled ax on his shoulders and behind his neck. "I just need to defeat you." Levi was now wearing Green, with a bullet train helmet and his number one on the train and his chest. "I can see your last stop!"

"Well, I don't" Yungtheif held his staff up as Levi had run straight for him. Levi was jumping over him and swinging the Tunnel Ax against its chest. One, two, three times, before Yungtheif jumped up into the air, Levi jumping with him and stabbing the Tunnel Ax forward and knocking Yungtheif out of the air and onto the ground.

"How'd you like that?" Levi said, twirling a bit before putting the Ax on his shoulder again. Before he heard Ike yell out. "Levi!" As the team stood in a line. Levi was in the center wearing green. Ike was to his right and in Red. Gina was to the right of Ike and wearing Pink while Heath was to Levi's left and wearing blue. With Terri to his left wearing yellow.

Levi's belt had begun to ring, the sound of a communicator. "What's that?" Levi said, grabbing and answering it. "Please don't transfer without permission!" Conductor had said, slightly annoyed. He pushed a button returning the rangers to their original colors.

"Oh, we're back to normal." Terri had spoken as everyone looked at themselves to see they were back with their normal colors. Levi in red, Ike in blue, Gina in yellow, Heath in green and Terri in pink.

"Please finish it with the Train Cannon already." Ticket had spoken over the phone. "Link up the weapons!" The sword linked together with the gun as the tunnel ax became the head and closed like a tunnel. The bridge claw was over the rail slasher and connected to the track blaster while the signal hammer was on top of the track blaster, looking like a normal light on the side.

Terri was on the left in the front, holding underneath it, with Heath, Gina, and Ike on the right holding it as well. Heath and Terri in the front together. While Levi was in the back holding the trigger. Levi put a small bullet-like train on it as the cannon spoke.

"**The train is departing."**

"Rainbow Rush!" Levi yelled out. He pulled the trigger as the bullet train began to charge as the cannon yelled out.

"**Departing full speed ahead."**

The train firing as train tracks were underneath it, taking the form of a giant trail of light, blasting through Yungtheif and destroying him. The rangers turned away from the explosion as Levi held the Cannon over his shoulder. Heath was helping Terri up, but they turned back around when they heard Yungtheif's cackling voice. As they turned around, they were surprised to see him now in a giant form.

"Cry, cry, cry!" He yelled in his now giant form. "Summon the trains with your braces!" Ticket yelled out to them.

"Got it," Levi replied as he put the communicator back on his belt. He pressed the third button. He and the team lifted the guards. As the zord summoned near the team, a ticket pass machine appears near. Levi tried to rush at his zord before a barrier blocked him.

"I don't think we can pass without scanning our ticket," Ike said, pulling off his communicator, which passed as a ticket pass. Everyone ran through one after another, scanning their pass.

"For now, I'm transferring control of the trains to you." Conductor had spoken over the intercom as each of the rangers sat in their cockpits, designed after their respective trains. "It can move any way you imagine."

"_Red RailZord! Blue RailZord! Yellow RailZord! Green RailZord! Pink RailZord!"_

"The keyword is Railroad Combine," Ticket spoke up. The team had yelled out together as the trains wherein the order of Yellow, Blue, Red, Green, and Pink. "Railroad Combine!"

"Starting Entry." Levi, Ike, and Heath said together. The zord began closing in on each other. "Link-up," Levi said as the Blue and Green RailZord slid together and combined with the Red. Blue on the right and Green on the left. The three cockpits were coming together, side by side.

"Link-up complete!"

A junction point came up causing, pink and yellow to come in next — yellow on the right and pink on the left. Gina and Terri's cockpits were coming into the main hanger in the back, slightly up top. The red train's front pulled back and connected to the top of it's back, and the redhead pulled slightly forward.

"Restrictions Lifted!" the team called out together as they pulled back a lever together on each of their controls. The zord stood up, green and blue forming the legs, with pink and yellow the hands. Yellow holding a crossing guard like a sword with Green and Blue bullet train's spinning and pointing to the front with the red locomotive. The head of the zord coming out. "_Doors Opening" _The doors were blocking the face of the Megazord opening. "All Aboard. Rail Megazord."

"With this, we can quickly beat it!" Levi said enthusiastically. The Rail Megazord road on the rails, as Yungtheif fired at them. The shots were missing as the Megazord continued to move. Jumping off the tracks and slashing across its chest with the sword. "Full Power!" Levi said, pulling his lever back to its maximum output and slashing at the monster's head, sparks flying off.

"Hey, we said we'd do this quickly, so let's wrap this up," Terri suggested. "Yeah, initiate. Railway Crossing Blade, Train Slash!" As the lights on the Railway Guard started flashing, guards came down as the trains passed through it. Yungtheif stopping in his tracks. The Rail Megazord came straight for it, slashing vertically before Yungtheif exploded behind them.

"We did it!" Terri said, jumping from her seat and hugging Gina. "I see. So this what it means to be a Power Ranger."

"Not just any Power Ranger Levi," Ike said, everyone turned to Ike as he pretended to push up his glasses. "I mean, we are the Power Rangers Rail Warriors after all." Ike finished.

"Well, either way. I'm liking being a Rail Ranger." Levi replied.

"Wait, that's why you picked us to be Power Rangers?" Gina asked as everyone was back in the train and unmorphed."

Conductor looked a bit scared as he covered Ticket's mouth. "It's nothing. Ticket just misspoke."

Levi had grabbed him. "No! Please say it one more time."

"like I said. It won't change, no matter how many times I say. I said you guys were as good as dead." Ticket replied.

"Dead.." Levi replied.

_**It's so cool!**_

_**Cutting through the wind (ZIP ZIP!) as we quickly transport you!**_

_**Whether it rains or shines, we'll arrive on time**_

_**Everyone's express (DREAM DREAM!) is carrying their dreams!**_

_**Let's ride together till we reach your station**_

_**What train will we ride next?**_

_**We might see it. We might ride it. I can't wait!**_

**Next Time! Choo-Choo! Train Team Departing. Pt.2: The Rail Rangers arrive at a train station taken over by the ShadowTracks controlled by the ShadowTracks 's Shadesaber, who makes everyone duel. Levi and the others do their hardest to protect a boy who is scared at what the ShadowTracks has done to his neighborhood and figure out a way to end the ShadowTracks 's control.**

**Welcome to the first episode of Power Rangers Rail Warriors. Can you remember who transferred the most times in this episode? Leave it down in your review of the episode. I'll make sure to put the names of everyone who go it in the next episodes trivia. Stay tuned, and tell your friends. May the Power Protect your rangers.**

**Trivia**

**Will Ferrell plays the Conductor.**

**Kelson Henderson plays Ticket**


End file.
